Question: $ C = \left[\begin{array}{rrr}0 & 9 & 3 \\ 6 & 6 & 2 \\ 8 & 0 & 3\end{array}\right]$ What is $ C^{T}$ ?
Answer: To find the transpose, swap the rows and columns. $ C^{T}$ = $\left[\begin{array}{rrr}0 & 6 & 8 \\ 9 & 6 & 0 \\ 3 & 2 & 3\end{array}\right]$